Vampire At Hogwarts?
by LUVZ.WitchcraftandWizardry
Summary: Hogwarts! Filled with wonders and - . Wait. Vampires? What has this world becoming too! Reaa is young vampire prince and was sent to Hogwarts. He is learning very thing he can learn about wizards. Its all very new and interesting to him. He meets a girl. He meets a boy. Which side will he choose in the end? Wizards over his own kind? A vampire story that is a must read.
1. Chapter 1

Everything moves so fast

"Reaa!" Adam walked in though my doorway. "Lets go. Its time." He had my coat on one of his arms and the other behind his back.

Adam wasn't at all a mean looking man. Truthfully? He was very tall, a long nose, and a few pieces of white hair stood straight up on the top of his head. He looked thirsty and that was never a good sign. His light brown eyes found mine with a question deep inside.

"Fine." I closed my book and placed it on a table. I brushed my shirt with the back of my hand and straightened my tie. Standing up very quick and went over to Adam. I took my coat from him. Moving to fast for his eyes to keep track of me. "Lets go."

Adam gave me a quick nod and marched out the door. I followed a few feet behind him, though I was fasting then him. I tend to egotistical down on Adam. They made their way down a dark hallway. A cold breezy was coming from in front of them. I tasted something sour in the air and something different. Something sweet at the same time. The thought was welcoming to me, which made my body excited.

Adam's feet came to a stop once they reached the end of the wall. My eyes watched them as they stepped on the ground before they knew it was the last step to make. His feet whimpered before the rest of his body came to a full stop. He looked into the room a head of them, blocking my view.

"Move." I groaned as he moved to one side. "Thanks."

I walked into the large, open area. I could tell that it was freezing in this room. I could see my air coming out of my mouth. I raised a brow and glanced around the room. The room had five walls and two other doorways. The doorways were opened and didn't have doors that could cover them. The ground was dirt and the celling was wood. There were five chairs around the room. Four of them were filled with others. I took my seat along side the door that I just walked though. This seemed to be a meeting. Adam was gone.

"Everyone is finally here." A man with gray hair said. His voice was very deep and abrupt. He had very long legs and arms, his skin was as white as snow. "We have a problem. Not a little one. The wizards, they are coming deeper into the forest." His eyes fell on each of us, one at a time. "With that school right outside. The teachers they tell me that the forest is off limits to students. They aren't stopping them. We can't be responsible! This is our land! If food just walks to our doorstep! Why should we have to send it away?" A few of the other vampires agreed. "We shouldn't! Its not our faults."

"Are you going to tell the school that? Because. I'm sure they have the power to kill each and ever one of us." Another man asked in a faint voice.

"I didn't say that. We need someone on the inside. We need someone to find out what is going on. If we tell the wizards this we need to see what they are going to do. The new year is right around the corner!" Another vampire answered, this one I knew. His name was Michael. "A spy! A leader."

The first one answered, "And then what? If we send someone in they would noticed. We don't look like most humans. We are very tall and white. The older we get the more different we look. Our ages are always going to be our weaknesses."

"We need someone we trust." Michael told them, his eyes widened. "Your right. If we sent in someone that would a teacher, they would noticed."

"Why should we tell the wizards anything?" Another asked, his name was John. "Then shouldn't know a thing. They don't think much about vampires. They don't know enough about us to write a book. Most of what they know aren't facts. I think its funny." He laughed. "They think that we are living like animals. That we think like animals. They are so very wrong. We have been hiding in these woods for so many years. I don't remember a time when we weren't. How many of us remember the taste of fresh blood?"

The vampires stared to talk among themselves.

"Stop. We have to be smart about this!" The first one yelled across the room. Everyone stopped talking. "We can't do this and half way though, stop. Or make a mistake. Its true. We have been here. It has been hard. All we have is each other and we have to depend on each other. In trust we will stay alive. I am tired of living like animals. I don't like to watch my young not knowing what life could be like for us. They could never know. They don't know what they are missing."

Michael nodded.

"I think that we all are together on this." John told the group.

"Yes." Michael said, his eyes wondering to each person.

I shrugged, and leaned back in my chair. I didn't really have much to say. I'd let the grown up talk the talk. I cross my arms over my chest and crossed a leg. I wasn't very interested in what they were saying. I'm okay with my life.

"We ruled out that we wouldn't be sending someone as a teacher. Then what? Are we going to spend a younger vampire?" The first one asked the room. "There aren't very many that could act like a teenager. There isn't very many that still look like a teenager. A wizard teenager." His eyes found me. "We have you."

"That is out of the question!" Michael shouted. "The prince isn't going into a castle without protection."

"You said, yourself! Someone that we can trust! Who do we trust more other then Reaa? He looks the part and he could pull it off! No one would think that he was anything else." The first one said in a straight tone. "He wouldn't be in any harm. Wizards don't know a thing about us. They don't know about Reaa."

My eyes widened and I nodded along. Oh? They were going to send me to a school for wizards? I haven't been around wizards before. That would be interesting. I could pull it off, I don't dough myself for a second. I raised a brow.

"I don't know." Michael looked towards me. "I don't like the idea of him being away from the here. Him being away from the other vampires can't be a good idea. His health might change, while he's away."

"You know that it would be a good idea." John picked a side. "He won't be far and he would have to check in."

"Wonderful. He leaves in the morning." The first one clapped his hands together. "Go pack, Reaa." He nodded towards me.

I shrugged and stood up from my seat. Pack what? I strolled out of the room and down the hallway. I went into my bedroom and threw open my backpack. I went across the room and picked up some jeans and a few shirts. I threw them into the bag. I got some socks and a hairbrush into the bag too. That was pretty much my whole room.

Someone came through the doorway. "Prince." It was Michael. "I have a few things to talk to you about." I sat down on the bed, he sat down next to me. I felt short next to him and I thought of myself as a tall man. "You are going to leave for Hogwarts in the morning. We will have papers made up for you. You are coming from another school. Your going to be 16 and in Slytherin. I think it would be less obvious for everyone. You are going to be a bit different then everyone else. Slytherin's are difference and proud of it. You already don't like muggles so you'll fit right in."

"Okay." I nodded along, my hands on my knees.

"We are sending you there to learn. You need to learn everything about wizards that you can. How they think. How they work. How they would fight if we brought a war onto them. What do they think about vampires? There are a few at the school already. They aren't with us. Don't pay attention to any of them. We have heard about a vampire hunter. Its against the law but there seems to be one at the school. Watch out. Try not to get yourself killed because that would bring on a war at that moment.

"Okay." I repeated.

"If you find anything out then write to us right away. Letters with a owl. We might need you to find something out. We will send you a owl. We will write to you as a grandparent in case anyone is reading them before they get to you. You need to write back to us in the same way.

"Okay."

"Your name is Reaa Magnetic. You don't have any brothers or sisters. Both of your parents were killed and you live with your grandparents. Their names are Bob and Mary. They are very nice wizards and brought you up well. You don't speech out of turn. Don't draw attention to yourself. Your very shy. Be mean to people and don't make friends. Be sneaky and be friends with people that know things. Ask around. Spend time with teachers outside of the class. There is a thing called the library. Books about wizard's everything that you can know. Write everything down. Don't let people know what your doing."

"Okay."

"Finally. Be brave. Hold onto your hunger and don't break out. Hunt in the forest at night but don't try to come here. There might be someone watching or following you. There are a ton of animals by the school."

"Okay. I'm ready."

Everything moves so fast.

End of Chapter 1.

This is my own take on vampires in the Harry Potter world! It may not be right but there wasn't much to go on! Be nice or don't say anything at all! Okay! :) Read and review! I'll hopefully update soon! Review and tell me what you think! I don't own anything!

Andi oxox


	2. Chapter 2

A new life

I showed up by the front gates, the place was deserted. I was running late and had to make a trip into town for some clothes. I had a large bag full of clothes, books, socks, boxers, and a few other things. If anyone went though my bag, they'd find anything that any other young wizard might have. I also had a small bag wrapped around my waist. It held very personal items.

The gate swung open.

I had a few words with the guy in charge of the gates. Someone had called ahead and told the school, I'd be a bit late. I'm not sure, if I was going against any rules or not. He shrugged and told me to head inside. I didn't argue.

The castle was like nothing that you could have dreamed up. It was amazing. The height was one thing but to think of how many wizards it held? At any given time or day it held so many lives inside. I made my way down the front walk before the school. The tap of shoes sounded loud on the pavement.

I walked though the front doorway, spotting bags along side each of the walls. Students were hurried into the great hall for a feast. I was told about it, many times. The feast was a very important part for a young wizard. You got picked and placed into a house. I was already placed into a house. I didn't how they got me into Slytherin and I wasn't about to ask.

Spotting bags with a Slytherin's symbol on the fronts. I strolled over and let go of my big bag. It landed with a _whoso _on top of another bag. I shrugged, hoping the student didn't have anything important inside.

Curiously got the best of me and I started to wonder around. I could walk into the Great Hall and have a set with other students. I wasn't about it. I didn't want people to start asking questions and start scaring. Making the way down the hall, I noticed rooms on both sides. These must be the classrooms with teachers. All of them had their lights off so they must be at the feast. I walked for what seemed like the longest time. The castle was so large, it felt like it could keep going for ever.

I found myself in front of the Slytherin's common room. I'm not sure how long it took me to find it but here I was. I heard voices down the hall and clanged myself against a wall. My defensives kicked in and I held my breath.

"There is the Slytherin's Common." A voice told a large group of students. First year students. "You just have to know the password and you'll get in." It was a young man leading the ground. A prefect? Or was it the head boy? I'm horrible, I should study and find this out. He pointed towards a painting on the wall. "The painting will ask you -" He nodded. "Yes. Paintings can talk and act as real as any of us. Now. You can not let any of the other houses know our password. Only a Slytherin can know the password and are welcome into the commons."

The first years all nodded.

"Once you get inside. You'll see a list on the back wall between two stairs cases. The list has everyone's room number. Boys stairs are on the right and girls on the left. All of your bags are already inside of your rooms. Classes will begin tomorrow morning. A extra list of your classes are in your rooms also. On your beds. Just in case, some of you have miss placed it." The prefect told us, winking. "The password is, "Black Dog."

He turned towards the painting. "Black dog."

The lady on the painting, gave him a slight nod. He walked away from the painting, not really understanding where he went. The painting swung open, showing a dark common room ahead.

The prefect walked though and all of the first years, crowed their way inside. After the crowd scattered, I strolled up to the painting. I wasn't sure how long, I had till it closed up again. I took a small breath and stepped inside.

The common room was dark. My eyes flickered across the few couches, arm chairs, tables, book shelf, and two stairs cases along the back wall. The first years crowded around the list of rooms on the wall. I spotted a few students sitting around the room, some talking, some writing letters.

Most of the first years ran upstairs, girls going up on one side and the guys heading up on the other side. I saw a couple, male and female, leaning against a wall. They had their arms around each other and staring into each other's eyes in deep thought. A strange feeling went though me, I glanced away.

I walked over to the list. My eyes went over the list of names and then I turned to the next page. I found my name and read the number, 62. I noticed a few other males having the same room number. Great room mates.

Looking over my shoulder one more time, noticing no one was paying attention to me. That was good. I was just like any other student. I marched up the stairs and found mine not that soon after. Hearing voices coming from inside the room, I stood right outside the door. I wasn't going to talk to any of them.

I opened the door a crack and slid inside. The light shinned bright over my head. I spotted four boys setting on beds along the room. The room was a circle shape and the fifth bed was empty. I spotted my bag, on top of the bed. I walked over, keeping my head high but eyes lowered towards the ground. I sat on top of the bed. The boys in the room grew quite.

"Hey! I'm Paul!" A boy, the next bed over said. "It looks like we are going to get to know each other a lot better! Room mate!"

He was very cheerful.

I glanced towards him and gave him a small nod.

"So. Uh. Whats your name? Reaa, is it?" Paul asked.

"Yes." I gave him another small nod along with the answer.

"So, I've heard." Paul told me, a smile showing up on his face. "I asked around because I have never heard of you before. No one knew anything but your name got out some how. Is it true? That you got kicked out of your old school?"

My eyes studied Paul for a moment, trying to take what he was saying in. "No comment."

Paul's smile widened a fraction. "Is it? You have to tell me!" He clapped his hands together. "We are friends, after all."

"I wouldn't call you that..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"I don't like to talk about that." I raised my voice, turning to face him. "I'm at Hogwarts now and I'm very happy. I was raised with my grandparents and I don't have any other sister or brother." I gave him a very simply back story.

Paul nodded. "Okay. Cool."

I nodded to him again. I had no social skills and these room mates could see it. He dropped it and laid down in his bed.

I would worry about un packing in the morning. I slipped out of my clothes and into some loose shorts and a tank. I shook off the events of the day and pulled myself under my covers. One day done. I shut my eyes and tried to block everyone else out. I tried to block out this new life of mine.

End of Chapter 02.

Review, if you liked it! Or want another update! I know that I got some things wrong about Hogwarts. I'm trying to stay true to the books and everything. I might mess things up as I go on but I'll always try!

Forever yours, - Andi


	3. Chapter 3

Why do people talk so much? Its painful.

"WAKE UP, WIZARDS." Paul's voice rang.

I tossed over in my bed, covering my face with the top of my blanket. My eyes narrowed, showing above the blanket. Paul stood in the middle of our room with his school clothes already on. Dress pants, white dress shirt, black shoes, black robe, and plus a Slytherin tie. His dark brown hair was gelled back, making it seem like it was a dark black. His face was shaved and he smelled like mushrooms.

He said, 'Wake up, wizards.' I'm not really a wizard, though I do have some magic talents. All vampires are born with different talents but I was born with more then average. I rolled over in my bed and closed my eyes. It was WAY to early for classes.

My eyes couldn't have been closed more then five minutes …

"Reaa! School!" I opened my eyes to see Paul's face, only inches away. "Everyone has already left!"

"Paul!" I yelped, flinching away from him. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Paul pulled my covers away from my face. The air around me turned from nice and warm to freezing death. I groaned, glaring at Paul who stood above my resting body. My eyes flickered around the room, he was right. We were the only ones left in the room.

"I don't feel up to it." I mumbled and tried to retreat my covers from him. He was somehow a step a head of me. He threw my blankets onto the ground.

"I'm not letting you get away with this THAT easy." Paul laughed. He took a hold of my hand for a second then dropped it. He took a step away from me. "Your hand. Its freezing." His eyes locked on mine.

I shrugged, "You shouldn't try to touch me. Right when I wake up. My body is always cold after a good long night … Of dreams." I winked and sat up on my bed.

"Oh? That kind of dream?! I get it, man!" Paul laughed, he hit my shoulder playfully.

I gave him a smug smile. "Can, I have a minute?"

"What? Oh! Sure!" Paul backed away and went to the door. "I'll be right outside whenever your ready!"

I nodded.

He went out the door and closed it tight behind him.

Finally. I sighed and stood up. Reaching my arms above my head and reached for the sky. Moving my shoulder blades around and popping my toes. Taking in a few deep breaths trying to wake myself up. "Come on, Reaa. Just another day." I told myself in a straight voice. It wasn't going to be like any other day. It was my first day of school. I have never been to a real school. Back home, I went to a few different classes. My uncles would show me a lot of different things. I didn't have any friends and I only knew a few people that were my own age.

I found my clothes at the bottom of my bed. I'm not sure how they got there. Or if they were there before I went to bed. Or Paul some how put them there. I wasn't sure what was up with that kid but he seems to be a bit … off of it? He doesn't seem like he is in the right house. I'm going to have to get it though his head that we aren't friends. He needs to leave me alone.

I slipped out of my night clothes and into my uniform. It fit around my body in a way that it made me look prefect. My hair sat on top of my head, not one hair was out of place. My blue eyes were shinning with a glow that could send shivers down anyone's spine. I smirked. Bad-boy perfection was more like it.

"Reaa?" Paul's voice carried though the door.

"Coming." I spat.

The common room was deserted. Not one student was left behind. These kids really take this school stuff, seriously?

"Aren't you going to be late?" I rolled my shoulders back, asking. "You seem like a goodie student type."

"Ha." Paul quickly shook his head. "I'd rather be with my good buddy."

"Who's that?"

"You!" He slapped me on the back.

I bit my lower lip to hold back a growl.

We made our way towards the great hall. There were a few students in the large, open area eating. Another feast? How much do these wizards have to eat during the time of a day? I could go days without eating but I don't think that would look very good. I can't have people start talking and I need to stay out of sight. I can't stand the smell that was coming from the great hall. Food smells disgusting.

"We don't have time to stop, I'm afraid." Paul muttered.

"Its fine." I told him, thinking. Thank goodness.

As it turns out, Paul and I have almost every class together. We only had two classes apart. Great. Amazing. We went to potions first hour. We walked in late and slipped into two seats in the very back.

"Mr. James?" The teacher asked, staring at the two of us. "Mr. Magnetic? You two are two minutes late to my class. Explain." The teacher was the Slytherin's head leader, or whatever. I forget his name but I knew he was important to my house. Plus, now he knows who I am. This wasn't in my plan.

The whole class turned in their seats to stare us down.

"We got lost sir." Paul spoke up, his voice grew louder. "I couldn't remember from last year."

"Don't lie." The teacher snarled, "If I was in the right mind, I'd send you both to the head master."

"Sir!" Paul cried, "It's not my fault!"

"Then whom's?"

Paul's eyes flickered towards me.

"Mr. Magnetic? Isn't it?" The teacher's full attention was on me. "This is the first class that you have ever had at, Hogwarts. Isn't it? Or is it not."

I glared at Paul. So much for being friends. "Yes. I didn't wake up on time and Paul waited around for me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. I don't see a point in this class." I bite my bottom lip. I said to much.

The whole class gasped.

The teacher reached up and removed the classes from his face. "I will speak to you after class, Mr. Magnetic."

I gave him a short nod.

The rest of the class seemed to drag on and on. I wasn't sure if time could move any slower. There were about twelve other students in this class. They were all from different classes and I didn't talk to Paul for the rest of the time. The class finally ended and I went towards the teacher.

Another student talked to the teacher and I stood a few feet behind them. His attention finally went towards me. "Ah. Reaa. I need you to know that its hard being the new kid. You can't becoming late to my class. If this happens again you will be getting into trouble."

"Won't happen again." I told him.

"Okay." He gave me a menacing glare. "Get going."

I turned my back on him and raced out the door towards my next class. I wasn't sure what happened to Paul and I was glad. He should feel bad for selling me out to the teacher like that. I'm not sure why people talk so much. Its painful.

End of Chapter 03.

Did you like my story? Review if you want more! I LOVE writing and I hope to keep going with this story! If you are confused about anything. Just ask! This is post Hogwarts so after the books! Next generation if you please! ;D

- Forever and always. Andi.


End file.
